PewDieCry:Reborn
by SadNLonely
Summary: Pewds wants Cry, he's so scarred he runs and runs, ignoring the taunts, ignoring the sins he is drenched in.


Pewds was laying there on his death bed, he had no one. He was all alone and death was close, he could hardly breath.

He closed his eye's hoping it would all be over soon. He opened his eye's again but all he could see was whiteness,

"H-hello?" Pewds said just staring at nothingness

"Hello?" he said again but this time it came out as a whisper.

"this must be death..." he said to him self with a sigh, he was helpless he could do nothing except stand there and wait, but he had nothing wait for, especially if this was death, he was truly alone. He knelt down and felt the ground, it felt cold but had a texture he never felt before, it was smooth with no bumps, it was un-natural.

He sat down with his legs crossed, he didn't no what to think, he didn't know what to do. There was no objective, he turned his head and behind him was a pale young girl, only about six starring down at him, should he be scared? He didn't feel scared, some how he felt safe seeing another human being, but was it a human being? It looked like one, but the vibe it gave off was not human like.

"You are needed down there" it said "Cry needs you."

Pewds stayed sitting down, frozen, he didn't expect it to talk, what did it mean by down there? This was no heaven, maybe it was, but it was nothing like how they had said it was like on earth.

The young girl turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry you have to go back, there's demons down there, there's evil"

Then everything faded, and he was sitting down on a train, looking out the window. All he could see were bricks, he must be in a tunnel. He turned to see a old man next to him, he was starring right down at his cleavage, Pewds immediately covered his chest with his arm and the old man looked away then took out a news paper. A man in a suit further down the train spotted his discomfort and offered him his seat, but Pewds declined and thanked the man, he wished he had took up the offer when he saw the old man starring down at his tits again.

He closed his eye's and went to sleep, he had a dream, a dream about cry. Cry was naked, his masculine body exposed, it was exposed for Pewds. Only for Pewds. Cry had the body of a god. Pewds walked up to him and ran his fingers down his chest feeling his muscles.

"Cry, you're a strong boy aren't you?" Pewds whispered into Cry's ear, his words soft and passionate.

But there was no answer from Cry, Cry was frozen, Cry was frozen for Pewds. Pewds went to lift up Crys mask so he could speak to him with his tongue, but he his time was up, he was woken up by the sound of a voice saying "approaching Heartful Hill", Pewds turned around and saw the man starring again. He was testing his patience, Pewds stood up in a rage.

"Do you mind you!" Pewds shouted, his face a bright red with anger.

The old man looked up at him.

"Look, Sweetheart you've got a nice rack, now give me your number so you can do something useful with that big gob of yours!" the old man said spitefully

Pewds stomped off to the train doors, the man with the suit went over the old man and started shouting at the old man and threating him, it was obvious he was doing it to win Pewds love, but was saving his love, saving himself for Cry. The train stopped and Pewds stepped off, the guy in suit caught up to him, they exchanged smiles.

"Do you need someone to carry your bags to where you're staying, I can, if you want?" He asked smiling

"No, but thanks" Pewds said softly smiling

"Um OK...I don't want to be a pain, but can I have you number...p-please?" He said awkwardly

"Oh..um I'm sorry, I'm in a relationship." Pewds lied.

Pewds walked away in the direction of Cry's house, when he turned around and saw the guy he could of sweared he saw the guy wipe a tear. Heartful Hill was a beautiful, every house was a different colour, some were pink, some were yellow. They all had white picked fences and mowed lawns, beautiful flower beds, and each garden had something comical in it like a pink flamingo or a gnome. There were kids playing and running around with each other. Cherry blossom trees lined the pavement and the sun shined between the leaves. The street was pristine with no litter in sight, everyone seemed so friendly, even the cats and dogs were friendly to one another. but one house stood out like a white dot in between black dots. It was Kens house, the grass was overgrown and weeds stuck out of the ground, the trash can was knocked over and the trash had spilled everywhere, some tiles of the roof were missing and there was a cracked window, all the curtains were pulled except one where it was to dark to see in to it. Pewds walked up to it, the sun didn't seem to shine there and nobody smiled at each other they just tried to get past the house as fast as they could, the path leading up to the door was cracked and the door was wide open.

Pewds walked up to the door and as he was about to enter he heard a big thump behind him, he turned and looked, on the floor lied a dead raven, Pewds kneeled to examine it. Blood surrounded it and it way laying there on its back, its wings spread open, its head turned, its eye was open and was looking straight at Pewds, it sent a chill down his spine, but he dismissed it and entered the house, as soon as he did the door shut softly.

"Ken! Ken its me Pewds! You in?"

Ken definitely wasn't down stairs so Pewds climbed up the stairs, up stairs one door was open, Pewds entered it was dark, lit by only one candle, a guy with a suit was looking out a window his back turned to Pewds, it was Ken.

"K-ken, a-are you alright?"

He heard laughter come from Ken, Ken turned with a smirk on his face.

"Come closer, come closer to me. I knew you would come, I was so bored!"

Ken rolled his eyes.

"Come closer, I want to tell you something, don't you trust me girl?"

Pewds felt scared, Ken seemed to be in a strange mood, didn't seem to be him self, but Pewds came closer. It made Ken smile then he laughed, he took Pewds hands and Pewds pulled away from him.

"I am only for Cry!" Pewds Cried

"But I need to do something to you first, for Cry!" Ken shirked

"W-wha-"

But before Pewds could finish his sentence Ken ripped off Pewds top and grabbed him by his hips, he pulled off his pants and Pewds let out a cry as Ken pushed him on a alter. Ken unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Pewds screamed.

"Ken you monster!" Pewds cried

"Do it for Cry" Laughed Ken

Ken pulled down his boxers revealing his erect dick, then he threw him self on Pewds, Ken slid into Pewds, and Pewds screamed and moaned.

"P-p-please! Help!"

Pewds Kept thinking about Cry, a tear rolled down his cheek. Then Ken roared in pleasure, Pewds wept as Ken came inside him and his seed exploded inside him.

"Yess!" Ken cried

Ken turned Pewds around so his face was pushed against the alter. Ken penetrated Pewds anus and Pewds creid out in pain.

"Ahhhhh you slut!" Ken cried out

His seed went everywhere and he laughed as he heard Pewds pleads and cries.

"Do you want more of my big cock Pewds, eh'? You love it you slut don't you?" Ken teased

"Ken! You were my best friend!" Pewds cried

"Um, what was that? You do? Wait there for one sec!" Ken said as he went running out the room for something.

This was Pewds chance to escape but he hurt so much, he couldn't, he felt betrayed. What would Cry think, He started to cry then Ken came back with bracers and sex toys, he wanted to play dirty. He tied him all up and turned him over, exposing his wet pussy.

"Please!" Begged Pewds

"No! You'll love it!" Ken said with a smirk

He thrusted into him jamming his cock inside him, Pewd moaned, he started to moan, then he orgasmed, he was liking it.

"See you love it, ahhhh, I love it to you slut!" Ken creid.

His cum went all inside Pewds, then Ken slid out off Pewds and Pewds moans stopped and he started crying and screaming again. Ken pushed Pewds on the floor got his hair and stuck his cock in his mouth, Pewds started to suck without knowing. Ken came and looked up to the ceiling an opened his mouth.

"Ahhhh!" He cried in pleasure "The deal is sealed then Pewds! You're such a good girl!"

"You are a monster" Pewds cried.

"Leave slut" Ken said laughing.

Pewds starred crawling to stairs, the floor was hard and it hurt his elbows, he cried and he couldn't stop. All he could hear was Ken laughing at him, he made it to the stairs then he got himself up, then he turned around and saw the monster, Ken, he was so close he could smell his stale breath, he groped him then pushed him down the stairs. Pewds had had enough, he got up and just ran, He wanted Cry, he just wanted to be in his warm loving arms. He ran out and was blinded by the sun. A kid stopped on a bike and pointed and laughed, he cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted

"Slut!"

Then everyone looked at him, other woman shacked there heads and taunted "slut" at her, and men just looked at him and smiled obviously thinking about naughty things, kids laughed and whispered stuff to each other, and Pewds, Pewds felt so alone, he cried and cried, he just wanted to be next to Cry so he ran and ran. When he saw Cry's house all he could do is smile.

"Cry" He whispered

He smelt so bad, he just smelt like fish and looked like a slut, he hoped cry would understand. He got to Cry's door opened it and shut it, shut out the world, the laughs and the taunts. Cry was standing there, confused.

"Pewds?" He asked

"Cry!" Pewds shrieked with excitement.

He ran up to cry and fell into his arms.

"Ew.."

"W-what?" Pewds said worried that Cry wasn't excepting his love.

Cry pointed to the semen on his feminine body.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Cry said with a smile, softly

"Oh... Sorry long story.." Pewds said as he ran into the bath room.

Pewds shut the door and slid down it holding his face in his hands tears running down his face, but they soon turned to tears of happiness when he thought about Cry, now he felt safe, he turned on the shower and started to wash him self, it felt like he was washing away his sins. He turned off the shower and got out, he dried himself with towel and looked at himself in the mirror, he imagined Cry next to him, there hand's locked together.

"I'm safe now." He whispered to himself.

He came out the bathroom, with no clothes, just his natural curvy body, he had big breasts and many men liked that but Pewds didn't see Cry as that sort of person, he was to sweet.

"Could I borrow some clothes?" asked Pewds

"Sure" Said Cry positively.

Then he came around the corner and saw Pewds confidently displaying his gorgeous body, his legs croosed and his hand on his hips, Cry went into a trance he wanted Pewds so bad, so so bad, but he couldn't his desires were to much, to much for any woman.

"Cry?" Pewds said trying to get his attention.

Cry's trance was broken, he blinked rapidly as he came back into the real world.

"Oh, follow me." He said as he showed Pewds to his bedroom "Here's some sleepwear, um I'll be out in the hallway."

"No, stay" Pewds commanded

And Cry stayed, he loved it and hated it, it seemed so rude off him to watch a lady dress, he had been taught better, but it was so arousing to him seeing everything jiggle.

Pewds got dressed in a tank top of Cry's and some of his boxers.

"Do I look good?" Asked Pewds

"Beautiful" Cry said

It made Pewds blush and look down at his feet, he loves me thought Pewds, he really does, the thought made Pewds smile.

"Ok then, I'll sleep on the couch" Cry proposed

"No" Pewds cried

He grabbed Cry's hand and they made eye contact properly for the first time.

"Your bed is amazing don't let it go to waste." Pewds said with a serious face not breaking eye contact

The bed was amazing it was a King size bed with gold silk draped over it, and the duvet was pure white with golden flowers sown into it and tonight Pewds and Cry were in that bed, together.

Pewds woke up when he felt something poking him, Oh God he thought, he knew what it was he pulled down the duvet to the bottom of the bed. Cry's eyes flickered open, he saw Pewds on his knee's looking down at him.

"P-pewds, what's up?" he asked softly

then he looked down, he looked up at him and saw Pewds smiling then he went up to him and pulled down his pants.

"I've been saving my self for you" Pewds said seductively.

"Pew-" Pewds shushed him before he could finish.

"I know you want me, please, come inside me. Do what you want with me...take me!" Pewds shouted

Pewds undressed Cry then undressed himself. He got Cry's hands and placed them on his hips, then he pushed down his chest do that Cry laid on the bed. Then he sat down on him and he went up and down, up and down.

"Oh my God p-pe" He got cut off by his shrieks of pleasure "Yess oh yesss"

Then he got up and forced Pewds to lay down and thrusted him self inside of him insuring he had maximum pleasure, then he came, his seed seeped inside of Pewds, but Pewds loved it, he wanted it dirty, he wanted more, more!

It wasn't long till Pewds came to but they kept on, so passionate, they loved each other, they wanted each other, they needed other...they had each other.


End file.
